


His Hands

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony gives Loki a romantic hand job.





	His Hands

Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s neck, inhaling his scent and shuddering at his sweet, soft touches. Tony’s hand slid down Loki’s stomach and wrapped around his hardness. Loki drew in a sharp breath and gazed into Tony’s eyes. Tony began to stroke him, meeting his stare with tender passion. His free hand pet Loki’s hair and caressed his cheek. Loki sighed blissfully. Tony’s fingertips traveled down to one of Loki’s nipples and rubbed the pert flesh as he jerked Loki faster; Loki gripped Tony’s upper arm and clung to him until he spilled his seed over Tony’s curled fingers.


End file.
